The Light in the world of Darkness
by Rina Hagura
Summary: What would happen if Acheron fell into another world and met a woman who did not want to have sex with him? Find out now. AcheronxOC. Rated T for violence and perverted themes including references to lolicon(don't be hatin!).


_**Hello, beauties! I have produced for you an acheron fan fiction!**_

_**-Rina**_

* * *

Come forth children, father 'round for a tale like no other. A long tale of a warrior that had long ago lost his trust for others, a warrior that was never quite human. A warrior god names Acheron, dubbed so for the misery he would have befall upon him for being born with Silver eyes, a mark of infidelity upon the queen whom birthed him. It began many years ago, long after his birth, death, and resurrection into the slavery of the goddess Artemis, Greek moon goddess of the hunt. This poor soul, cursed to be sexually alluring to any and all save a few, his only hope of life was to keep his backside to the walls, and watch all like a wild panther, ready to strike upon those whom angered him. Under the guise of being the leader of the Dark-hunters, Artemis' personally picked warriors sent to hunt down the evil daimons, Acheron guided those whom needed it: the other dark-hunters who sold their souls for a single act of vengeance upon those whom killed them. As the hunters grew, so did Acheron's need for a companion, something he found in his little Charonte demon, Simi. Simi was his daughter, raised by him and highly hungry, there were not many things that Simi would not eat if Acheron didn't stop her. However, this companion was more of a daughter than a lover, and Acheron grew restless with the constant need in his groin. And this my dearest children, is where our story begins...

* * *

It was a cold night in February, in the French Quarter of New Orleans in the warm state of Louisiana. Acheron leaned against a wall, arms folded across his broad chest. His silver eyes, hidden behind large, black ray bans, scanned the quarter, looking for suspicious Daimon activity. Then, a flash of blonde out of the corners of his eye caught his attention. He turned to catch the stare of a very bustful blond female, breasts at least the size of D's. He smiled and waved a hand, checking the female out. She smiled at him, showing normal, human teeth and waved a hand towards him, gesturing for him to follow. Trap or not, he was going to follow the girl, she was a sight to behold! Her deep blue eyes seared through him like a touch of cold fire on his chest, making him hard instantly. Never, in his life had Acheron been so hard for a woman. Feeling almost a little too eager, he followed her, checking around him for Daimons as he left. He followed her to an alley, now a little suspicious, looking around, staring into the night to be sure of no ambushes. His more tuned hearing didn't pick up anything, nor did he feel anything wrong with the air. Still, he kept his hand on the inside of his pockets, fingering the hilts of the hidden daggers within as he moved. She then stopped and leaned against a wall, those thick thighs spread slightly, almost teasing him. He moved right in and began to kiss at her hips, hungrily like a predator, devouring it's prey slowly. "You should watch out my pretty, scary things come out at night to devour sweet little ladies such as yourself," He growled, hungrily kissing her lips. Her fingers buried within his hair, running through his softened black locks, loosing it to his shoulders. His own hand found it's way to her bottom, where he cupped the velvet dress she was wearing.  
"You are not that scary, Acheron." She said, purring within her throat. With that, he pulled away, breathing ragged.  
"I never told you my name." He said, looking at her in disbelief.  
"You are right, you did not have to. My name is Morre, I am a witch from the world of Kinler." She said, pulling away. "Forgive me for the whole kissing, I had to isolate and distract you somehow."  
"isolate me?" Acheron asked, one eye brow arching. He then held up his twin daggers and took a poised position. "Tell me now, and I'll let you go."  
"my dear Acheron Parthenopaeus, it's too late for that," With that, the female waved a hand. He reared back and then began to fall, slipping into nothingness.

* * *

When Acheron came to, it was night. He was no longer within the alley way where the witch had attacked him, instead, he seemed to be laying by a wall, his head pillowed on a sack of some sort. With a loud groan, he lifted his head, only to fall back down, this time hitting his noggin on the ground instead of the sack. It was a different texture than the flour, being like grass. Ash turned to look at the ground to see it was grass! He slowly sat up and rubbed his head and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be laying on the ground near a red bock wall, illuminated by a single hand lantern that lay on the ground beside him. He then turned to look above him, looking up to see three moons, one was large and luminous, giving off a lot of natural light, softer light though, unlike the sun. The other two were much smaller, and seemed to have different colors. The largest was white, the other two were red and yellow. He blinked and realized he didn't have his sunglasses with him, so he scrambled around. Oh right, he thought to himself, I can just conjure up some! He then focused, conjuring the sunglasses. However, nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing happened. Growling out of frustration, he fell back onto the sack, groaning with anger. Stupid witch, he thought with a frown.  
"Are you from around here, or are you just passed out, drunk?" A soft, feminine voice said from behind him. He jolted and pulled out a knife, glad to still have it at the moment. Until the dagger buried to the hilt inside of a small female stomach. "uhm, I'm going to guess you're drunk." He then pulled the dagger from the little belly and pulled away, eyes wide.  
"I'm sorry…" He said, eyes widening.  
"Oh, you aren't from around here, are you?" The little girl asked, smiling. The wound in her belly vanished, the blood retracting from her body. "I'm a healin, I can heal by myself. And heal others." Acheron took a good minute to take in the little girl's features. Large, Ruby spiral curls framed a perfectly round and impish looking face. The little girl held the deepest crimson eyes Acheron has ever seen, and they seemed to pull him in, towards her. She wore a blue velvet dress with white puffy sleeves trimmed in black lace. "My name is Rina, Rina Sonomono-Yuzuki."  
"Acheron." He said, nodding his head. "Where am I?"  
"That's silly, you're in Bau'Cieth, the port town." She replied, giggling. She then leapt onto the wall and looked down at him. "You musta hit your head really hard! Come with me, Healin Lasarth will check your head out."  
"Bow…. Seeth?" Acheron asked, eyes widening even more.  
"Yup! Just south of Theirin Castle!"


End file.
